


Evil Little Shit

by scorpiusmalfoys



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusmalfoys/pseuds/scorpiusmalfoys
Summary: Damian wakes up in his worst nightmare.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Evil Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY so, this is not edited but I really like it and it's the first fanfiction I've finished since I began writing my own stuff for university so enjoy !!!

Damian woke up. The dark surrounded his body except for in front of him were there was an illuminated figure, it flickered between members of his family, Father, Richard, Timothy, the lot.

“Let me go,” he demanded. The figure snickered.

“Look at you, the great Damian al Ghul, tied to a measly chair with no one looking for him,” its voice sounded warped and distorted, but he could make out notes of his Father and Alfred’s.

“My Father will be looking for me,” he gritted out, staring the creature dead in its eyes. He struggled against the binding that had appeared as soon as the creature had mentioned it.

“You really think the great Batman will be out looking for the son he never even wanted,” the creature laughed, its face was stuck on Timothy, “the son who he took in after he was sprung on him and gave nothing but grief back.”

Damian stammered, he wasn’t going to lie to himself, the words hurt, “look at you, pathetic, where’s that sharp tongue now?”

“My Fath- Alfred said…”

“Ha! Alfred. The man _you_ caused the death of because you were an immature little boy. You don’t deserve the love that people give you,” the creature had switched to his father now, “look at you, you’re a monster, a vile little child who hasn’t got a nice bone in his body.”

Dead bodies flooded the room, blood everywhere. Damian let out an unexpected sob.

“Please! I didn’t- I don’t- I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I didn’t know,” he cried. The creature sneered; it was his mother now.

“You didn’t want to hurt anyone? Don’t lie, you’re evil, Damian Wayne, look at the blood on your hands, look at everything you’ve done, you’ve hurt so many people, and you may live fine now but in the end you know where you’re going!” his mother yelled. Hell appeared around him and he cried louder. He looked at all the dead bodies and all his family who had appeared before him. He wailed. Tears streaming down his face.

“Please! I’m Sorry! I’m Sorry!” he sobbed, the chair disappeared, and he fell to his knees. He looked down and saw his tears were now blood.

“Evil little shit.”

“Stupid boy.”

He looked at his palms and saw blood staining them, he scrubbed them, trying to prove that he could be better and get rid of his ledger, but it wouldn’t budge. All he could do was cry until he couldn’t cry anymore.

“I’m Sorry!”

“Your father doesn’t want you, you _killed_ Alfred, the one who gave you everything when you deserved it the least doesn’t even care for your _name_ , this is what you deserve, Damian.”

Then everything went black.

“Damian!” Someone was shaking him. He cracked his eyes open to see his father stood by his side. Damian’s eyes widened and he tried to scramble away.

“I’m sorry,” the young boy pleaded, “I won’t hurt anymore people please just let me go!”

“You’re at home, Damian,” Bruce tried, “we found you crying in an alleyway, Scarecrow came up with a new fear gas, it worked a little too well, I assume.”

“W-what?” Damian stammered, “but you- it was so real.”

Bruce’s brow furrowed, “I think that’s the point, we apprehended him before he could target any civilians and we managed to create a cure but… I’ve never seen you cry like that, what did it show you?”

Damian gulped, and look down at his hands, they were clean, “it was just- uh, Goliath being killed.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “I’m the World’s Greatest Detective, son, I know when you’re lying… if you don’t want to tell me then that’s fine, I can give you some space if you want.”

“Father, do you think I’m evil?”

Bruce’s face drooped, he finally understood, “Damian, you are stubborn and hot-headed, but you could never be evil. You care about innocent people so much... about helping them; do you think someone who is evil would ever care that much? You can often be aggravating on the outside but inside, where it matters, you’re a special kid with so much talent and love to give, you’ve had a rough past but that’s not your fault, you have to understand that Damian, I- I love you and I’m _so_ proud of you and how far you’ve come.”

And then his large arms wrapped up Damian into a suffocating hug.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!!! pls comment, leave kudos, whatever (even if it's leaving a critique), i'm sorry if it's ooc for bruce i was mainly basing him off of the way he was at the end of batman and robin, but i was pretty pleased with what i wrote


End file.
